False Hope
by Nessie71
Summary: MM!Kirigiri story. Kirigiri is done with her classmate's bullshit. She just wants someone to love her. Implied Komaeda x Kirigiri, so if you're not into that sort of thing... Rated T for minor sexual references.


"Beep! Beep! Beep! Wrong!" Everyone whipped around at the source of the maniacal laughter. Shocked gasps rose from the five as they stared at her, Kyouko Kirigiri who's iron mask had fallen to the floor and shattered.

"Huh? Kirigiri-chan?" Asahina's eyes were wide, "What do you mean?"

"Huh? Huh? Do I actually have to spell it out for you?" She said in a child like voice, "Are you really as much a dumb as I thought? Hehe! Dummy! All of you are dumb dumbs!" she cheered, punching the air.

"What is the meaning of this?" Togami growled, "What's going on?"

"Ahh! Sooooooooooooooo cool!" She blushed deep, "Togami-kun is soooooooooooo cool when he does that! I feel all hot now! I wish he was inside meeeeeeeeeee...!" The heir's eyes widened.

"Ehh? Uh, what's going on?" Hagakure said, as oblivious as always, "Uh... What about the mastermind?"

"Over here! This way please!" Her tone became more like that of a teacher's, "Class, have you all figured it out? I'm sure you have by now. If not, you're gonna be held back, ya know..."

"N-now her personality's changed?" Fukawa cried.

"Kirigiri-san?" Kirirgiri looked over at the broken boy who said her name. She fixed him with a stony glare.

"What does he want?" She seemed sad, eyes down cast, "He probably wants to touch me in my girl places..."

"Uwa! N-no, K-Kirigiri-san, what's gotten into you?"

"Now he's yelling at me... They always yell when they want something... He'll probably hit me if I don't give him what he wants..." She sighed.

"Kirigiri-san, I'd never-"

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A maniacal laugh ripped through the room, "You all are SOOOOOOOOOO dense! Why must I be the one to spell everything out for all of you? Every trial, every investigation, I do all the work just so you morons don't die! I should just kill all of you now to get even!"

"S-so you w-were-" Fukawa stammered.

"Behind everything! That's right! I did everything! Yay me!" Back to her childish persona, "You all are stupid dummies! Cuz you all totally fell for my traps! Dead people don't come back to life!"

"But Ikusaba-" Naegi started.

"Fake!" She placed a small crown on her head, "I faked it all! I just messed with the corpse after it had been dead for a few weeks. Put in Enoshima's measurements, and voila! Insta corpse."

"I-I don't believe it... This isn't the Kirigiri-chan we know!" Asahina wailed. Tears began forming in her eyes.

"The Kirigiri-chan you know...?" She was sad again, "As expected... You really do all hate me... I could never be myself, even if I wanted... But that girl you knew was as real as a world without despair..."

"Why did you do this?" Hagakure asked.

"Why? You want to know why?" She was suddenly angry, "Because I couldn't stand it! Being surrounded by you despairingly moronic imbeciles 24/7, having to deal with your bullshit, and EVERYTHING! Do you know what you were like back at school? Every. Single. Day? Do you know what I had to deal with since I was ten? Well? Fukawa, you think you know what it's like to be outcast, you don't know a damn thing! To have someone try to break you every day... Your senile old grandpa can't even remember who you are... And father... Father..." Her face darkened, "Deserved exactly what he got... Men like him who think it's ok to abuse their children... Are the scum of the earth..."

"What did we ever do to you?!" Asahina cried, "You killed our friends!"

"Nope!" She held up a Monokuma plushie, "You killed your friends!" She dropped the plushie, "All the things you did to meeeeee? Must I list them out? How about being pushed around by all of you? Made fun of for being emotionless or useless...? Being treated like trash? Being told my feelings don't matter? And you Naegi... Always pushing me away when I needed you most... And then taking advantage of me when I was a mess... How many times has someone done that to me?"

"Kirgiri-chan, I didn't-" Naegi protested.

"Huh? Are you saying you don't remember? Oh! That's right! I stole your memories! Sorry about that!" She winked, "But don't worry! I have a special role for all of you in my new utopia! So don't worry!"

"But how did you do it?" Asked Togami.

"How...?" She tilted her head, "I did this..? I infected people... With my despair... Promised them things and gave them hope... Just so they could fall into despair... There was a boy... My right hand man... I'm sure he's still alive... I promised him hope. SHSL hope... He understood me... He cared about me... He knew what it was like to lose everything..." Her eyes were alight with rage, "He believed in hope... And I... Corrupted that hope... Despair became his hope, I became his hope. We did it together... And he loved me like no one else did... He didn't hurt me... Never... Never hurt me... He promised he'd never hurt me."

"Who is this person?" Neagi asked.

"He's scaring me again..." She moaned, "Always prying... Always trying to see my body... And he wants to take away Nagito-kun...? I can't let him take Nagito-kun away... I have to protect Nagito-kun."

"N-nagito-kun?" Fukawa stuttered.

"Hehe! Nope! It's not like your sappy romance shit!" Kirigiri laughed, "But Nagito-kun understood I had to do it... Nagito-kun doesn't hurt me because I did what had to be done. Giving of one's body... Of one's purity in the name of despair... " She held up a gloved hand, "He knew I had to... For his hope and my despair... Our love was real. Some thing you can't find in a penny and dime book store."

"Why are you telling us this? Your love life is of no importance to-" Togami was cut off by Kirigiri's manical laugh.

"Huh? But you were SOOO interested in getting some two days ago!" Togami went bright red, "Anyway, chumps and chumpettes, the reason I'm telling you is because you guys can leave any time you want! You solved my challenge, so I'm gonna let you leave. And brave the outside world of despair," She paused,"Or you could stay here and live a peaceful life as my servents."

"But where does this 'Nagito' guy come in?" Asahina shivered nervously.

"Oh! He'll kill you all on sight. And he's got excellent luck so... If I tell him to do something, he will succeed." She grinned maliciously, "But you'll be safe here. Safe from him... And right beside your queen."

"This is insanity! What the hell is wrong with you?" Shouted Togami, "You're acting like a child!"

"You're acting like you wanna die." Her eyes darkened, "Really really really wanna die." She glared at him, "You need to learn your place. You don't deserve the world. It's mine now. Be grateful you have a place."

"D-don't insult-" Fukawa started.

"-Your precious Byakuya-sama? I'll insult whomever I want!" Tears began to fall from her eyes, "You guys are always so mean to meeeeeee! Why doesn't anyone love me?"

"K-kirigiri-san, calm down!" Naegi ran up to her, as if he still had a shred of hope for her, "Are you feeling ok? Y-you can't be the mastermind! I don't belive you could be-"

"Of course you don't... Because you don't believe I could do anything in life. Just like everyone else. You're a liar, you were always a liar!"

"Please stop this!" Naegi took her hands in his own, and she looked surprised, "This isn't you! Th-the real mastermind is manipulating you, arent they?"

"... He's touching me... He wants me to take off my clothes, I know he does..." She was crying again, "Why won't he leave me alone...? He probably hates Nagito-kun... Eveyone does... Nagito-kun was better than him... Always better... This is... Such amazing despair... This is... This is..." Without warning she slapped Naegi across the face and the stunned boy staggered to regain balance.

"... I'm bored." She said simply.

"... What?" Hagakure looked confused

"I don't wanna play this game anymore. I don't want you guys to be my servents... So... You have no place anymore... So that means... I can kill you!" Her eyes were suddenly alight with excitement, "And that means..."

"Wait!" Asahina cried.

"It's punishment time!" Kirigiri's gloved hand hit the button and she watched as her formar classmates were dragged off to their punishments. She watched unfazed as they died, their screams echoing off the walls. She was alone again. Always alone. She rode the elevator up alone and walked to the exit. She pulled the escape button out of her pocket and hit it, watching as the doors opened for the first time in two years.

"... I just wanted you guys to love me."


End file.
